In Dreams
by mariko-chan
Summary: A really sad songfic with a sweet ending. L/A


Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.R.R. Tolkein. The song, "In Dreams" is from "The Breaking of the Fellowship" on the Lord of the Rings soundtrack.  
  
Author's Note: *hangs head in shame* Yeah, I wrote a song fic. It's still Legolas/Aragorn slash. I wrote more because of the reviews I got for the other fics (thanks you guys). Let me know what you think of this one. Oh, and for those who read my fic "Out of the Darkness;" yeah, I wrote the song Legolas and Aragorn sing.  
  
  
  
1 When the cold of Winter comes  
  
A lone figure stood, silent, staring out on the endless sea. The roar of waves crashing against the shore as regularly as heartbeats resounded within his ears. Yet he gained no comfort from them.  
  
2 Starless night will cover day  
  
A bitter wind made the elf shiver and brace himself against it's icy wrath. He remembered another night like this, long ago. As though from another life he saw now that day, the wind just as bitter as this, and himself, standing under a boundless sea of stars. But he had not been alone.  
  
3 In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
He sighed softly to himself. It did not do to bring up ghosts of the past, he chided himself. And yet ghosts of memories were all he had left, and they were slipping through his fingers just like the sand he now held cupped in his hands. He cursed the day he had ever been born an elf.  
  
4 But in dreams  
  
I still here your name  
  
He closed his eyes, and images came to him in a flood of fragmented memories. He saw again the day they had met. Saw the Fellowship setting out, the battles at Moria and Helms Deep, the first time He had ridden under the banner of His long desired Kingship. And he saw that star- studded night when they had first kissed, so many long years ago.  
  
5 And in dreams  
  
6 We will meet again  
  
Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the sand. Tears welled in his eyes. Why did He have to leave him? Why was he cursed to be left behind? To never look on that face again. To never feel His arms around him. To never hear that soft voice. Doomed to be alone for all eternity.  
  
7 When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
For he was destined to live until the ends of time. A gift granted long ago that he no longer wished to receive. All he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was now lost to him in the most final way possible. They had always known it would come to this; that one would die, and one would live. After all those years of fighting, they had always assumed that dying weak was the worst death you could have. He knew better now. He was dying of a broken heart.  
  
8 In the dark I hear a call  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek. A hand gently cupped his face, a delicate finger brushed the tear away.  
  
"The stars are not to look upon alone, Legolas." Legolas' heart froze in his chest. He knew that voice. He lifted his head, and slowly opened his eyes, hardly daring to believe what he saw.  
  
"Aragorn?" Came the halting whisper. The dark haired man brushed a strand of fly-away blonde hair from Legolas' face. Smiling at the bewildered look in his lover's eyes. Legolas gulped. "But…but you're dead! You died 10 years ago!" This drew a soft chuckle from the taller man.  
  
"As though that would stop me from being with you." The heat in his voice made Legolas glance upwards. Aragorn gently kissed him, and held him when the elf collapsed into his arms. Finally the elf was able to speak.  
  
"For how long?" He whispered, dreading the answer.  
  
"My heart is yours, Legolas. I'll stay with you forever, in life and death."  
  
9 Calling me there  
  
Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee wandered out onto the beach to search for their errant friend. Frodo gave a shout, and sprinted across the sand, grabbing the limp body of Legolas Greenleaf. Sam stared in horror for a moment before dashing away, crying Gandalf's name.  
  
10 I will go there  
  
Sam and Gandalf returned at a run, to find Frodo crouched over Legolas, sobbing. Gandalf surveyed the lifeless form with grief in his eyes. He had known it was coming to this. He looked up at the sky and smiled. He placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, silently urging him to look out into the night. Frodo turned his face to the stars.  
  
11 And back again  
  
An image of two figures he knew well were embracing among the stars, oblivious to anything else. They turned and walked away, fading from sight as Frodo watched, smiling through his tears. They were together at last.  
  
12 


End file.
